Don't Dream It's Over
by Willow0Angel
Summary: Don't dream it's over, not even for a second. Because friends are always there for you, even during the hardest times. "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House. I do not own the song or the band. (Naruto Modern AU)


**A/N: A songfic based on the song _"Don't Dream It's Over"_ by Crowded House. Including my buddy Fuyu-chan by request :)**

 **Enjoy! As always, peace out dudes! *fist bump***

 _There is freedom within  
There is freedom without  
Try to catch a deluge in a paper cup_

I stood at the grave of my mother. I didn't move, I didn't speak. I just knelt down and laid her favourite flower, a white rose with hints of red and pink around the edges, on top of the fresh concrete. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look. Tears threatened to fall over when I saw the face of Uchiha Obito looking down at me sadly. I bit my lip and looked away. I saw the wind threatening to pull the rose away. I put my hand out on the stem to stop it.

A big gust of wind blew and took the rose away and I watched it fly into the open hand of Hyuga Neji. "Hyuga-san," I managed to say. My eyes moved to the girl next to him. "Fuyu-chan."

"Willow-chan," Fuyu says sadly. Without warning, tears start streaming down her cheeks and she bounds over and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "Willow-chan..."

"Fuyu-chan," I wheezed. "Can't... breathe..."

Fuyu let me go. "Sorry," she said, wiping tears from her face. "I couldn't help it." She sniffed.

"It's okay," I told her. Even as I spoke, I started crying.

 _There's a battle ahead  
Many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me_

The next day I sat in my room, with Fuyu on Skype. She had her video on, so I could see her, but I had mine off, so she couldn't see me. I didn't want her to see how bad I looked.

"Willow-chan, please turn your camera on," she begged.

"No," I mumbled. "You can hear me, that's enough."

"Pretty please Willow-chan?"

"Yeah, come on, Willow-chan," another voice and face joined us. Obito.

"Obito, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I invited him to join the call," Fuyu said proudly.

"For crying out loud Sunoforeku Fuyu..." I muttered.

"Come on, Willow," Obito said."Turn on the damn camera." I shook my head, not that they could see. There was no way that I was going to let them see how bad I looked.

"Um," I began. "I gotta, um, go now. Dad wants me to feed Bella," I lied.

I just ended the call, closed the lid of my laptop, curled up on my bed and cried.

 _Hey now, hey now,  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now,  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know that they won't win_

"Hey," Obito said to me as math class began. "How are you?"

"How do I look?" I replied, fiddling with my pen.

"Beautiful, as always, but tired," he answered.

"Heh." The corner of my mouth turned up. "How I look is the least of my worries."

"It always has been, Angel." He looked down and started doing his sums as sensei walked past, but as soon as she was out of earshot he began again. "You'll never need to worry, with how you look normally. And besides, those sparkling eyes of yours sum you up." I pulled my glasses down a little and looked at him over the frames. He grinned. "You still got it," was the only thing he said.

 _Now I'm towing my car  
There's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_

I fiddled with my pen. In English. It was narrative writing, I should be able to do this! "Willow?" I jumped as I heard a voice behind me. "Are you having some trouble?"

I turned to face my teacher, Mrs S. "No," I answered. "I'm just thinking."

She smiled. "Well, if you need any help, feel free to ask." With that she turned, saw a hand in the air and hurried off to help another student.

I turned back to my blank piece of paper and sighed. "How are you doing?" I jumped again as another voice came from behind me.

"Bloody hell," I growled. "I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Sorry." I turned around to see Nohara Rin with an apologetic smile in her face. "But anyway," she continued, "you seem to need some inspiration."

I smiled a little. "A first, huh?"

"Yup." She smiled. "Maybe get Fuyu-chan to draw something for you, or think of a quote. Quote! You quote really well, you should have no problems thinking of one to write to! Or a song, even!"

"Well, I've had a mental blank."

"You and me both."

I thought for a second as something popped into my head. "'What do we do when we're feelin' blue, we swim, swim...'" I said with a grin.

"'There she is,'" Rin replied, mirroring my grin. "'Thought I lost her at the start there.'"

 _In the paper today,  
Tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the TV page_

I sat in the back paddock next to Bella, who had her grey muzzle stuck in a bucket of oats. I looked at her, a sad smile creeping onto my face. "Lucky," I murmured. "You're living it up here, Bell Bell. You have no worries. You're brushed everyday, fed everyday, washed twice a week... and your only family is a bunch of loud sheep." I rubbed her neck.

Somewhere across the other side of the paddock, a sheep "baa"'ed to its neighbour, right on cue.

I leant back on my hands, looking up at the clouds. White and fluffy against a bright blue sky, as always. "Why is life so hard sometimes?" I said to nobody in particular. Bella huffed, and I looked sideways at her. "That's you talking though, Bella." She flickered.

Suddenly my phone started buzzing, and Bella lifted her head out of the bucked and pricked her ears up. A few sheep looked over at us strangely.

It was a Skype call, and the caller was the one and only "Sunoforeku Fuyu". I raised an eyebrow, answered the call with 'audio only', and her face popped up.

"Top of the arvo to you," she said with a grin.

'G'day," I replied.

"Why don't you have your camera on?" she asked. "You do have a front camera, right?"

"It's a really crappy one though," I answered grimly. "Only one megapixel."

Fuyu looked flabberghasted. "I... have no idea what that means, so okay."

I grinned. "So what's up?" I asked.

She winked. "Thought you might wanna hang out this afternoon?"

My grin fell. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Aww, why not?"

"I'm just gonna relax today. It is Sunday, after all."

"Fair enough." She was silent for a few seconds. "You seriously need to get out more, though. You're so... so..." she trailed off.

"Introverted?" I offered.

"Exactly! You barely go out, even though you have a bunch of friends. And a boyfriend."

I felt myself going slightly pink. "He's not my boyfriend, for god's sake," I sighed.

"Right." She grinned again. "Just a guy that you really really like."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Shut up. I can't deal with that right now."

"It's just Obito-kun, and everyone knows he likes you too."

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes. "I have more guy friends than girl friends."

"Ain't that the truth."

 _Hey now, hey now,  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now,  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know that they won't win_

It has now been a year exactly. A year after the day that Mother passed away, the lung cancer finally taking her away.

I miss her. Of course I do.

But I sit down and place a white rose with pink edges on top of her grave, with no wind threatening to take it away this time. I smile despite myself, and open up the book in my bag.

" _'To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow_ ,'" I read, from Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'.

" _'Creeps in this petty pace from day to day_ ,

 _To the last syllable of recorded time;_

 _And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_

 _The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!_

 _Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,_

 _That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,_

 _And then is heard no more. It is a tale_

 _Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,_

 _Signifying nothing.'"_

Mother always liked Shakespeare. And I started reading them to see if I like them as well as she did, and I do.

"Morning!" comes a cheery voice from afar. I look up to see Obito walking up to me in a simple black shirt and jeans. "You're up bright and early!"

I grin. "So are you."

"But I'm normally up this early." He grins along with me, coming to sit beside me. He nods to my mother's grave. "Anna," he greets her. Then he leans over me to see what I'm reading. "You still reading that? It's not as long as 'War and Peace', it shouldn't take that long."

I smile and shut the book. "I'm reading it slowly and carefully, so I understand it," I explain, before raising an eyebrow. "And besides, I didn't know you knew how long War and Peace is."

"Anna mentioned it a few times." He shrugged.

"Hey, guys!" We both look up to see Fuyu and Neji walking over to us, hand-in-hand, Fuyu waving and Neji as straight-faced as usual.

"Morning!" Obito calls.

The two of them come over and sit with us, greeting Mother as well, before Fuyu starts chatting away.

The rest of the morning carries on just like this, with the sun shining over the five of us.

It's as if Mother is smiling down on us. Well, she has been this whole time. So why should today be any different?

Don't dream it's over, not even for a second.


End file.
